High Speed Friendship
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally gets chased by bullies, a very fast alien comes to help her, and she gains a new buddy. Rated T for action. Tickles are included.


**(Here is my one shot where my OC Ally meets Fasttrack. Rated T for action and violence. Ally Drewood belongs to me. Rachel Jocklin, the Grant and Jocklin Mansions belong to GoldGuardian2418. All aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Disclaimer - Spoilers to Chills and Thrills by newbienovelistRD.)**

* * *

**High Speed Friendship**

* * *

Ally ran as fast as she could down the street as the bullies, Bud, Chad and Mikey chased after her. The reason was because they wanted revenge from being scared off last night at the factory by Ally's friend Big Chill, and losing their undies and pants in the process.

As Ally ran down an alley she found herself at a dead-end, nowhere for her to escape and the bullies were closing in.

"End of the line, weirdo. Boys, grab her." Ordered Bud, and the two grabbed her by the arms.

"Beat up girl time." Mumbled Chad.

"Yeah, time for a smack down." Mikey laughed as Ally struggled to break free.

"Let me go, just leave me alone." She begged, but they held on as Bud came up to her, a fist ready to strike her.

"No can do, it's time to pay for our pants." He chuckled and just as he raised his fist, a black and white blur came from out of nowhere and Bud found himself on the ground as well as Chad and Mikey, and then they felt something tightening itself around their bodies. I)t was a rope.

After they were tied up, good and tight, the black and blue blur stopped, a black and blue figure stood before them with cat-like features, spikes on its elbows and head, and a triangle nose. Two angry, narrowed green eyes looked down upon the boys and they shook in fear.

"Now, what should I do to a couple of low lives like you three?" He said, crossing his arms and had a finger on his chin, thinking about what he should do, then he snapped his fingers. "Aha, how about turning you three into spinning tops." He smiled wickedly and grabbed the other end of the rope and pulled hard and fast. Soon the boys were sent spinning out of control, faster than a tornado and spinning around. The spinning carried them away from the alley and out of sight.

Ally couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the bullies spinning around like that, and the creature turned around and chuckled as well.

"I take you are alright, I guess?" He asked, as he walked over to Ally, and she didn't seemed to be afraid because he looked kind of cool to her.

"I'm okay. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Fasttrack. Who might you be?"

"Ally. Ally Drewood. I guess you must be one of Rachel's friends." Ally said as they shook hands.

"Rachel? I don't know anyone by the name of 'Rachel'" He said and Ally told him that she was her adoptive cousin and that her home was home to other aliens just like him who needed a home. "And.." She said. "There is another alien like you. He is fast but he doesn't look like a cat."

"XLR8, I know who he is, we're best friends. Hey, can you tell me where this mansion is?" He asked as he picked her up and she held on to his neck.

"The Mansion is along the outskirts of the college, that's where Rachel goes to school."

"Great. Now, hang on tight, and enjoy the ride." Fasttrack smiled and Ally hung on as he ran full speed out of the alley and sped down the road, stopping for a quick grab at an ice cream stand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel and XLR8 were in the front yard of the mansion, taking care of the garden when they heard the sound of a child's wild laughter. They turned and saw a black and blue figure running in to the yard, stopping to let the girl hop off, a big chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in her hand.

"Hi, Rachel. Meet my friend Fasttrack." Ally grinned as she ran to Rachel and they hugged each other. Rachel went over to Fasttrack and he told her who he was and that he needed a place to stay since he had no place to call his own. He even told her how he rescued Ally from the bullies.

"Well, I am afraid that the Grant Mansion is full, but there is the Jocklin Mansion and a few feet away from here. You can live there, and there are some aliens there too." Rachel explained.

"I live there, too. Nice to see you again, Fasttrack." XLR8 Zoomed over and hugged Fasttrack, catching him off guard.

"Hey, XLR8, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Still think you're faster than me?" XLR8 smiled mockingly, and the two started to see how fast they were, until they started running around in circles, chasing each other. Ally was caught inside the middle and she spun around due to the speed of their running.

"Whoa! Stop it, I'm going to throw up!" She giggled, and they finally stopped, seeing Ally was spinning around uncontrollably.

"Whoops. Sorry, kiddo." XLR8 apologized, helping Ally to her feet.

"Ha-ha, you guys are crazy." Ally giggled and suddenly she found herself caught in a tickle attack. The two fast aliens pinned her to the grass and they began tickling her stomach and armpits. Fastttack was busy tickling Ally's belly while XLR8 worked on the armpits.

"Who is crazy, now?" Fasttrack asked, leaning in to blow a raspberry.

"Ha-ha-ha-h-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Rachel Help me! Tell them to stop tickling me! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ally screamed, her struggles weakening and XLR8 and Fasttrack stopped their assault.

"That's what happens when you get on their bad side Ally. Believe me, I know." Rachel giggled while helping her up to her feet. For the rest of the day, Ally spent her time with XLR8 and Fasttrack, saying they were going to race to see who was the fastest, but Ally told them that it didn't matter because she liked them both. The aliens felt so touched they picked her up and hugged her tight, saying that they liked her too.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(There you go. I had a fun time writing this down, and I hope you enjoyed it.)**


End file.
